El color amarillo que significa renacimiento
by crocodilehunters
Summary: Peeta llevaba años diciéndole que ya era hora, que ellos podían con eso, que no conocía a nadie mejor para el puesto, aun así tenía sus dudas, ¿Quién no?, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **¿Qué creen?, ¿Pero que creen?, ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenecen T.T la vida es injusta con la gente buena! D': Peeta es mio *-* cuando Katniss esta cazando, pero no le digan ;)

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic esta dedicado a mi amora, la señora de Black :) espero que te guste amor...lo se, estoy traumada con esta saga xD

**Comentario:** ...sin nada que decir, el titulo es de una frase de Sinsajo :) que describe claramente a Peeta, y la idea de estas viñetas (si es que me da mi cabeza), de como sería según yo el primer embarazo de Katniss :)

* * *

><p><strong>El brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento.<strong>

_"…, prometemos vivir bien para hacer que sus muertes no hayan sido en vano."_-_**416, Sinsajo**_

Espero a que el teléfono sonara otra vez. ¿Por qué su madre no podía contestar?, Hacia unas semanas que su madre había llegado al 12 de visita, y le había contado sobre sus sospechas, ella había tomada un poco de su sangre y le dijo que pronto le confirmaría o negaría sus sospechas. Peeta llevaba años diciéndole que ya era hora, que ellos podían con eso, que no conocía a nadie mejor para el puesto, aun así tenía sus dudas, ¿Quién no?, a decir verdad tenía mucho miedo. Nadie contestaba, colgó, lo mejor sería esperar a que su madre le llamase.

Continuaba pensando en las posibilidades de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas, ¿Qué haría?, no estaba segura ni de que sentir, esperaría a que le confirmaran, no podría entrar en pánico antes de tiempo.

Un sonido la saca de sus pensamientos, era la puerta. Peeta llegando de casa de Haymitch, lleva semanas pasando algunas horas de su tiempo libre con él, ella no lo entiende siempre iban juntos, esos dos estaban planeando algo y no le habían dicho nada. Mejor no preguntar, lo que sea que estuviesen planeando dejaría que la sorprendiera.

-¿Cómo esta Haymitch?-Pregunta, mientras su marido se acerca para depositar un suave beso sobres sus labios.

-Bien, te manda saludos, deberías ir a verlo.- Le sonríe, con esa sonrisa que pensó jamás volvería a ver, la sincera, la pura, la única que puede ofrecerle el chico del pan. Cada día se impresiona más de como Peeta ha mejorado en su salud mental, son raras ya las ocasiones en que sufre algún flashback espeluznante, pero ella sabe que jamás se irán, al igual que sus pesadillas.

-Podemos ir a verlo después de comer-sugiere mientras rodea la cintura de su marido con los brazos y este le corresponde de igual manera, no está segura del porque, pero últimamente ha necesitado mucho su contacto, sentirlo cerca de ella. Puede que se deba a que está próximo el aniversario de la caída del Capitol.

-Me parece una excelente idea, muero de hambre, iré a terminar de hacer la comida-besa su mejilla y se aparta de ella, pero esta no lo dejara ir tan fácil, lo jala con fuerza y esta vez ella lo besa en los labios, es solo un roce de labios, pero le hace sentir mejor.

-Pondré la mesa.-Él le sonríe, la toma por la cintura con una mano, con la otra toma suavemente su cara y la besa, pero esta vez enserio, se detienen cuando se quedan sin aliento y cuando cree que ha recuperado el aliento ella vuelve a hablar- Pondré la mesa.-repite, su marido asiente con la cabeza y se va a la cocina a terminar el estofado de cordero.

La mesa ya casi esta puesta, solo faltan los vasos. Katniss los saca de la alacena, está por llegar a la mesa cuando suena el teléfono, pasa los dos vasos a una mano y con la otra contesta.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Katniss?, Hija, ¿Eres tú? –Escucha un tono diferente en la voz de su madre, es como si supiera algún secreto y no estuviera segura si debiera contarlo.

-Sí, mamá, ¿Qué paso?

-Katniss, tenías razón, ¡Seré abuela!- hacía años que no escuchaba ese tono de alegría en la voz de su madre, esta continuaba hablando sin parar de lo contenta que estaba, pero algo dentro de su cabeza le impidió valorar todo aquellos, soltó el teléfono. ¿Estaba diciendo que sería abuela?, ¿Estaba confirmando lo que ya sospechaba?

Los vasos de vidrio se estrellaron contra el piso, rompiéndose en cientos de pedazos, ¿Ella sería madre?, ¡Ella seria madre!, El terror se apodero de su persona, las imágenes de los juegos que vivió y los que observo por cerca de 16 años la atacaron. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, temía que Snow llegara y le quitara a su pequeño bebe, todos los temores que creía habían desparecido regresaron, no quería que su hijo fuese parte de los juegos, él no. Sabía que todo su miedo era irracional, que Snow estaba muerto que no existían más los juegos del hambre, pero no podía detener las lagrimas.

Se apoyo en la pared más cercana, se deslizo al piso lentamente, tomo sus piernas entre sus brazos y echo la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, las lágrimas no cesaban, sus pensamientos no dejaban de rondar por sus temores. No se dio cuenta cuando Peeta llego, no noto cuando él hablo con su madre e intento tranquilizarla, no vio el brillo en los ojos de su marido cuando su madre le dio la noticia. Sólo tenía espacio para su temor.

Las lágrimas continuaban, parecía que tenían vida propia, no podía controlarlas, y se sentían bien de alguna manera retorcida porque no quería que se detuvieran. Aun no podía creerlo, esto no estaba pasando, ella que por años había dicho que gamas tendría hijos, no era tanto eso, pesaban más los recuerdos de los juegos, la mal oliente sonrisa de Snow, los rostros de los niños que vio morir, el miedo de no ser capaz de cuidar de su propio hijo, el miedo de no ser una buena madre.

Peeta la abrazaba y le susurraba algo al oído, no estaba segura si eran palabras de consuelo, solo se abrazo a él, acomodándose en el pecho de su marido, aspirando ese aroma a pan que jamás lo abandonaba. El aroma del chico del pan, eso la regreso a la realidad, recordó que su marido sería el mejor padre del mundo y si ella no podía cumplirle a su hijo como era debido él siempre tendría mucho padre.

Un extraña sensación se confort la envolvió, recordó aquella entrevista en la que Peeta había dicho que ella estaba embarazada y lo mucho que se había dicho en la arena que él sería el mejor padre del mundo, pero esto no era lo que la reconfortaba, si no la idea de que no tenía que porque sentir celos de la mujer que fuese la madre del hijo de Peeta, ya que era ella y eso la hacía sentir mejor ya que siempre le recordaba que tenían que vivir por aquellos que habían dados su vidas para que ellos vivieran, porque su marido era** el brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento**, todo estaría bien por el simple hecho de que su hijo seria hijo de Peeta, le recordaría que** la vida puede continua**, que puede ser** buena**. Pasase lo que pasase ella siempre estaría presente y lo quería. Como aquella promesa.

_"La promesa de que la vida puede continuar por dolorosa que sean nuestras pérdidas, que puede ser buena."-_**417, Sinsajo**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario<strong>: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿muy malo?, bueno si estuvo muy feo D': sean corteses al decirlo que soy sensible, pero se aceptan las criticas constructivas no destructivas xD que mi autoestima ya de por si es pobre x)...y si les gusto :D seria bueno saber si les gustaría que lo continué :B tengo la idea de otras 2 viñetas, aun no están echas pero si dicen si, yo las hago ;)

Amora de mi vida, ¿Qué te pareció?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **si fuera dueña de los juegos del hambre, creo que me iría de viaje a Italia XDD

**Dedicatoria: **A mi Judy, la señora de Black :)

**Comentario: **Una vida para que actualizara XD Lo quería poner en año nuevo, pero no estaba en mi casa, después pensé ponerlo en los primero días del año...pero estaba de vacaciones XD y cuando estoy de vacaciones me pongo muy floja XDD Hasta que por fin salio algo :) no quedo como esperaba y me gaste mis dos ideas de viñetas XDD pero en fin ^^ espero les guste :) Gracias por los comentarios del anterior :'DD de verdad me hicieron sentir mejor n_n

* * *

><p><strong>El brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento.<strong>

**Renacimiento es esperanza**

_"La esperanza es el único bien común a todos los hombres. Los que todo lo han perdido la poseen aún."_

- **_Tales de Mileto_**

La reconstrucción del distrito 12 ha tomado su tiempo, a pesar de que la guerra termino hace tiempo, aun se reconstruyen varias zonas. Si pones atención aun se pude ver las cenizas en los rincones. La gente aun tiene ese sabor agridulce que deja la revolución.

En frente del edificio de justicia se construyo un monumento en nombre de todos los caídos en batalla. Ocho rectángulos de un tamaño considerable, colocados en semis círculo, con cientos de placas con el nombre de alguna de las personas fallecidas.

El distrito doces es diferente, pero las estaciones del año siguen pasando, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. A llegado el invierno, la nieve cae lentamente sobre el monumento. Enfrente de una pequeña placa descansan unas primroses que a pesar de no ser primavera aun conservan su color, amarillo. Una mujer se inclina para quitar la nieve de la placa que tiene las flores: Primrose Everdeen.

La mujer ya tiene rato en este lugar, donde queda la prueba de que su hermana existió, que todo aquello que vivió no solo fue una terrible pesadilla, también le recuerda que ganaron y que hoy la vida es mejor, porque ninguno de ellos se rindió, lo perdieron todo y sin embargo aun tuvieron esperanza, confiaron en ella, en la revuelta. Ganaron, incluso los que perdieron su vida, de alguna manera, ya que los que ellos amaron ahora viven mejor.

Katniss lo ha aprendido lentamente, había tenido que llevar sola la pérdida de su hermana, la de su madre, incluso la de Gale, estos dos últimos no estaban muertos pero si se habían ido de su lado, en el momento en que más frágil se sentía, cuando no podía continuar con su máscara de fortaleza, cuando ya no podía dejar su tristeza dentro. Aunque ella pensaba que no saldría adelante, (por las pesadillas, la oscuridad, aquella soledad auto impuesta), lo logro. Gracias a Peeta, y aunque no lo quiera admitir de su psicólogo.

Esta mañana le cuenta a Prim las novedades en su vida, es parte de la terapia. El médico de la cabeza le dijo que sería bueno para ella encontrar una manera de comunicarse con su hermana, de ser consciente de que no está, pero en realidad nunca se ira. Una forma de llevar adecuadamente su duelo, o algo parecido.

Le cuneta de la nueva chispa en los ojos de su marido, de su pequeño bebe, sonríe y murmura algo a la placa, como: "debes estar feliz, siempre supiste que terminaría así". Era verdad su propia hermana se había dado cuenta primero que ella de sus sentimientos hacia el chico del pan. Ella había apostado por él casi desde el principio, seguro su hermana donde quiera que estuviese estaba feliz, por este pequeño rayo de esperanza que llegaría a sus vidas.

Pero tiene que ser sincera con ella, hablarle con la verdad a su hermana. No todo es color de rosa, aun siente pánico de que le quitasen a su bebe, piensa que mientras no lo tenga en brazos no lo puede proteger, y al mismo tiempo aun es tan irreal, sabe que está ahí, pero el pequeño aun no ha dado señales de estarlo, su única pista es que ha subido unos cuantos kilos y su vientre esta abultado.

También le cuenta lo paranoico que se ha puesto Peeta, quiere que este todo el día en casa. Es desesperante no poder ir a cazar. Sabe que es por el bien del bebe, pero empieza a aburrirse, aunque tiene sus lados positivos, como pasar días con su marido en la cocina. Tiene que admitir que le encanta observarlo hornear, sobre verlo cuando decora y mucho más cuando terminan acurrucados en alguna parte de la casa. Puede sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojan mientras termina de contarle a su hermana el día anterior preparando biscochos.

Algunas veces su vida le parece ficticia, tal vez un programa más en la televisión de Panem, y cuando llegan estos pensamientos también llegan las pesadillas, para recordarle su pasado, para regresarla a su realidad.

Su marido la mantiene firme, para que no se caiga en pedazos, usando las palabras adecuadas, recordándole su nuevo rallo de luz en la oscuridad, su hijo. No siempre lo logra al instante, hay días en que la oscuridad parece no dejarse doblegar, en los que parece que ella se quedara en ese pozo de desesperanza y soledad, aun así el siempre lo logra.

Trata de regresar sus pensamientos de nuevo a la noticia de su bebe, hoy venia a contarle a su hermana como fue darle la noticia a haymitch. Toda una experiencia inolvidables, ellos sabían que eran lo único que les quedaba a su viejo mentor, sabían que se alegraría por ellos pero no sabían que tanto.

Los invito a tomar una copa, logro hacer una cantidad exorbitante de comentarios en doble sentido que lograron ponerla roja y cuando hecho una mirada a Peeta este no se quedaba tan atrás.

Esa tarde la pasaron como hacía tiempo no lo hacían, intentaron no tocar los viejos tiempo, no porque quisieran olvidarlos, porque por más que lucharan contra ellos jamás olvidarían. Sino que luchaban por crear nuevos recuerdos, unos que fueran más gratos que los pasados y los ayudaran cuando llegara la noche y tuvieran que hacer un balance de las cosas vividas.

Lo que destaca de esa noche, no solo fue el comportamiento de Haymitch, si no las palabras que le dijo a Katniss cuando se despidieron, unas palabras que aun están en la cabeza de la mujer y al recordarlas sonríe: **"Katniss, si te mereces a Peeta, y sobre todo esta nueva vida. No necesitas nacer de nuevo, te lo has ganado con pulso, ser feliz, aun hay esperanza".**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario<strong>: bueno, ¿Qué les parece? sigue sin gustarme del todo, pero me gusta mas que el anterior :S no se como explicar eso jajaja xDD espero que la señora almohada me de mas ideas! :) ...T_T ya entre a la escuela buuu! u_u' así que las cosas pueden tardar de aquí en adelante u_u' todo un show para saber como se sube un nuevo capitulo xDD la señora de Black estaba desaparecida Dx me vieran picando botones por todos lados para saber como hacerlo xDDDDDDDDDD

FELIZ NAVIDAD, AÑO NUEVO, HANUKKAH, DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAS, ETC... :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Quiero ser dueña de los juegos del hambre! Y poder estudiar todo lo que quiero! XDD

**Dedicatoria: **para mi amora que está en el rancho y la extraño! Y a todos los que me leen y dejan sus bellos comentarios :) a todos les regalare una paleta :D

**Comentario: **Este capítulo tiene mucho en mi cabeza XD por fin lo pude sacar…una vez más no quedo como quería :( pero salió! GRACIAS por sus hermosos comentarios :'DD los guardo en mi bandeja del hotmail y cuando me siento triste los leo ._.' soy rara lo confieso! XD Aquí mi idea del porque no conocemos los nombres de los hijos de nuestra pareja favorita, I love Peeniss! XD

* * *

><p><strong>El brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento.<strong>

**Nombres**

_"¿Por qué hay que ponerles a los niños los nombres de los muertos? Si hay que ponerles un nombre ¿Por qué no el de cosas más duraderas, como el cielo, el mar o incluso las ideas, que nunca mueren_."

**-la historia del amor**

Hacía tiempo ya que no sentía un calor tan abrazador como aquel. La plaza estaba concurrida como todos los años; Los chicos entre doce y dieciocho años estaban listos para ser entregados como carne de cordero. Esta vez no estaba en el grupo de chicas de su edad, se encontraba en el podio sentada en una silla con todo el cuerpo tenso, las manos aferradas a los brazos de su asiento y con la mirada aparentemente fija, pero en realidad buscaba una cabellera rubia.

Effie Trinket le obstruye la visión con su andar tambaleante, parece que los años no han pasado por ella. Sin ninguna ceremonia se aproxima a la urna de cristal. Todo lo que parecía ir con rapidez se detiene por unos segundos, después prosigue en cámara lenta, el panorama se desenfoca y a lo lejos puede escuchar como la voz de Effie grita con su odioso acento del capitolio.

-¡Primrose Everdeen!

Su corazón se detiene por una milésima de segundo, y al siguiente parecer el corazón de un colibrí. Trata de levantarse. ¡Es su hermana! No puede quedarse en donde está. Otra vez no, ella no, tiene que salvarla. Tienen que dejarla ser voluntaria. Algo le dice que en esta ocasión no podrá. Está del otro lado de los juegos, paralizada, con un palpitar desbocado, con el sudor escurriendo por su frente, y con la sensación de que algo no termina de encaja del todo.

Una menuda figura sube las escaleras del podio. Es igual a su hermana, con el cabello largo y rubio atado en dos trenzas, las mismas facciones delgadas y finas en una combinación que no pone duda de su belleza. Es Prim, regreso y se la estaban arrebatando otra vez.

-¡Prim!- Grita, o cree gritar. Sus labios se han despegado para pronunciar el nombre, pero no ha salido ningún sonido.

La niña levanta la mirada, con lágrimas resbalando por sus suaves mejillas; Y a pesar de que sus ojos son de un vivo color azul, no es el mismo tono que acostumbraba ver en su hermana. ¡Son los ojos de Peeta!. De repente todo tiene sentido, puede escuchar un sonido en su cabeza parecido al que hacen las piezas de una maquina cuando encajan perfectamente la una en la otra. La niña que tiene delante de ella no es Primrose, ¿Cómo sería su hermana? Ella estaba muerta. Es su hija, su pequeña hija, la viva imagen de su hermana, con los preciosos ojos de su marido. El capitolio se la estaba quitando. Su pesadilla hecha realidad.

Se escucha una risa por todas direcciones. Una risa que creía ya olvida…Es Snow, con la misma histeria e intensidad del día en que murió. En un parpadeo aparece detrás de la niña y la abrazada por la espalda. Saca un cuchillo para después presionarlo contra la rosada mejilla de la pequeña. Snow la mira fijamente sin deja de reír y hace una pausa para hablar con una irritante parsimonia.

-Felices juegos del hambre, Katniss, y que las suerte este siempre de tú lado.- Presiona el cuchillo con fuerza, y se ve como escure la sangre hasta la barbilla de la niña junto con un las incesantes lagrimas de la misma.

-¡NO!, ¡NO!

...

Se despierta en un sillón llena de sudor con la respiración agitada, por un segundo no sabe donde se encuentra. Con la mirada recorre todo el lugar, es una hermosa sala decorada con muebles de madera, una mesa de cristal en medio, enfrente del sillón donde se encuentra recostada hay una chimenea, y sobre esta hay una foto que logra hacerla despertar por completo de aquel estado de estupor que deja el desconocimiento de la fantasía de un sueño y la realidad. Están ella y Peeta tomados de la mano el día de su boda.

Trata de sonreír ante la imagen, pero no lo logra, el sueño aun estaba presente en su cabeza. Esa mañana, Peeta y ella habían ido al médico y este les había informado que su bebe sería una niña. Al salir tomaron el camino largo de regreso a casa, su marido le dijo que tenían que empezar a pensar en un nombre para la pequeña, y entre los muchos nombres que sugirió fue el que dio pie a la pesadilla: "podríamos llamarla Primrose".

Tenía que admitir que el gesto era bueno, que antes de la pesadilla, consideraba que era el mejor nombre para su hija, y la mejor forma de hacer memoria a su hermana, inclusive le había sonreído y dicho que si a Peeta…tras el mal sueño las cosas habían cambiado.

Se recostó de nuevo en el sillón y con una mano empezó a acariciar su vientre. Cientos de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza, solo fueron interrumpidos por la puerta principal, donde entraba un hombre de espalda ancha, cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azules. Trae toda la facha de llegar de la panadería, aun trae harina en las mejillas.

-Buenos tardes, señora Mellark-dice con la sonrisa en donde se pueden ver todos sus dientes, se acerca hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Katniss y le da un suave beso en los labios.- Me temo informarle que la comida aun no esta lista.-Está por retirarse cuando ella lo toma de la mano.

-quédate-le dice, sin verlo aun a los ojos. No quiere revivir la pesadilla, pero necesita decirle.

-si me quedo, ¿Quién prepara la comida?

-Podemos comprar algo después-Sonríe y se arma de valor para verlo a los ojos.-Tengo que decirte algo-Le hace un lugar en el sillón para que se siente y él lo hace.

-¿Qué sucede? –Se acomoda a lado de la mujer, al tiempo que habla acomoda un mechón del cabello de su esposa detrás de la oreja.

-No la podemos llamar Primrose-Toma aliento, esperando una reacción, pero Peeta no dice nada. Así que decide dar sus motivos-No sería justo para ella. Todo el tiempo tendría que estar pensando en que tiene que llenar el hueco de mi hermana. Sin mencionar que no quiero que vuelva a pasar, no quiero relacionar otra vez a mi hermana con alguien más…una vez lo hice con Rue…y sabes cómo termino eso. Si le ponemos ese nombre…nunca podría ser ella misma.

Lo ha dicho y ha sido fácil, creyó que le costaría trabajo o que empezaría a llorar por el recuerdo de su aliada en los juegos, pero no, su voz sonó firme. Algo no va bien, Peeta se ha quedado viendo a la nada, como cuando tiene un flashback, y ella se da cuenta de las palabras que acaba de decir "ser ella misma". No son las misma que él le dijo a ella la noche antes de sus primero juegos, aun sí se nota que tienen el mismo significado. ¿Acaso no era eso por lo que peleaba Peeta, por seguir siendo él?.

¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer? Se repite una y otra vez en su cabeza. Hace la única cosa que le ha funcionado en el momento en que a su marido le suceden esa clase de cosas, lo besa. Al principio él no reacciona, pero segundos más tarde, se hace partícipe de aquel momento.

-Tienes razón.- Peeta sonríe de una manera extraña- yo creo que le deberíamos poner Katniss.

-No, ese nombre no.

-A mi me parece el más bonito de todos.

Entonces ella da mil razones por las cuales no deberían llamarla Katniss y él da otras mil para que sea así. Hablan otro rato, de posibles nombres, queda decidido que no se llamara ni Primrose, ni Katniss. Qué tiene que ser un nombre que simbolice los tiempos venideros, que hable de esperanza y que comulgue con las ideas de cambió. En esa tarde aun no tienen ninguno, pero van ganando los que quieren decir todo lo anterior en las diferentes lenguas muertas antes de la destrucción parcial del mundo. Un día tendrán un nombre, y será solo para ellos, porque:

_"Hay culturas que creen que el nombre contiene el poder místico de la persona que lo posee; que el nombre solo debería conocerlo Dios, dicha persona y unos pocos privilegiados."_

**-el cuento número trece**

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario<strong>: ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Qué nombre les gusta para la hija de Katniss y Peeta?...¿Ya vieron los juegos del hambre? XDD lo quería subir el día que fui a ver la película XDD pero no estaba terminado ._.'

La película no me gusto del todo…pero está bien *-* Jennifer es un amor de mujer. LA AMO. Todos estuvieron muy geniales y mi Haymitch! OMG! Ahora lo amo más! XDD

Feliz semana santa (?)


	4. Miedo

**Disclaimer: **Bueno, si tuviera el dinero que tiene Susi… haría tantas cosas. xDD

**Dedicatoria:** Este fic está dedicado a mi amora, la señora de Black. A la cual le debo dos fanfics…están en progreso…

**Comentario: **Ni siquiera a mi peor enemigo le deseo los meses que he vivido, entre hospitales, caídas, funerales, más responsabilidades autoimpuestas…aaah…es un milagro que por fin pudiera terminar este capítulo espero les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>El brillante color amarillo que significa renacimiento.<strong>

_**Miedo**_

_"Cuando la sentí moverse dentro de mí por primera vez, me ahogo un terror que me pareció tan antiguo como la misma vida._"**-Sinsajo**

_"Tener miedo es señal de sentido común. Los únicos que no tienen miedo de nada son los tontos de remate"_.**-El juego del Ángel**

El hielo se derretía lentamente en el interior de su boca, el sabor a vainilla se podía percibir en cada rincón, junto con una agradable sensación de entumecimiento. ¿Quién diría que aquel sabor le podía llenar de ese extraño placer?

Nunca se lo habría imaginado; Siempre había preferido el empalagoso sabor del chocolate o, en caso de que no hubiera, el inquietante sabor agridulce del limón. Pero su cuerpo le había gritado que pidiera el de vainilla, casi como lo había hecho la semana pasado a eso de las tres de la madrugada; Cuando tuvo la necesidad, y no podía de nominarlo de otra forma (aunque sonase exagerado), de un plato de brócoli con queso derretido, y a esa hora sin importar nada bajo a la cocina e intento prepararlo y vaya que había quedado solo en intento. En el momento en que su marido bajo la encontró con el brócoli sin hervir con queso fundido encima, lo que paso después preferiría guardarlo para sí, esa madrugada había sido simplemente deliciosa.

Al menos ahora no era de madrugada, y se encontraba en una banca fuera de la heladería "Delly's Ice", comiendo con apremio su helado de vainilla; se podría decir que con aun más placer que el niño que se encontraba a su lado. Al cual le tenía que agradecer su estancia en el local.

Como lo había sospechado Haymitch y Peeta le tenían una sorpresa, y que sorpresa se llevo cuando vio entrar a Johanna, Anne y el pequeño Finnick (no tan pequeño ya, como le gustaba recordarle a todos aquel que quisiera escucharlo: "Tengo 10 años, ya puedo pescar yo solito"), en su casa en la aldea de los vencedores.

¿El motivo? Ninguno en especial, si quitamos que Johanna llego en misión de confirmación, y en lugar de saludarla lo primero que dijo fue: "Tenía que verlo para creerlo. La chica en llamas traerá a una pequeña tostadita al 12". Al instante la abraso, mientras reía de su pequeño chiste. Katniss sabía que no debía haberle contado que en su fuero interno llamaba a su marido el chico del pan.

Era bueno tener a Johanna en el distrito, era su mejor amiga. Le agradaba esta nueva Johanna, la que formaba parte de su nueva familia, la que había sobrevivido a la guerra, la amiga que hizo en las profundidades del distrito 13. Era bueno saber…

No puedo terminar aquel pensamiento.

Soltó el helado al tiempo que sintió aquel golpe en su vientre. ¿Qué pasa?, se pregunto, mientras el cono chocaba con el piso aparatosamente. Llevo sus manos al instante al lugar donde había sentido el golpecito, las dejo en esa posición y volvió a ocurrir, pudo sentir el golpe llegar desde dentro hasta sus manos.

¿Qué estaba mal?, ¿Qué le pasaba a su bebe?, Jamás había pasado algo así ¿Había algo mal con ella?, ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?, El doctor nunca le dijo que algo así podría ocurrir ¿Se estaría quedando sin oxigeno?, ¿Cómo saberlo si no le podía ver?, Era tan frustrante no poder verle para protegerle ¿Qué podía hacer?, ¿Cómo ayudarle?, ¡¿CÓMO?! Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, ¿A dónde ir?, ¿Quién le podía ayudar?, ¡Algo le pasaba a su bebe ahí dentro y ella no podía hacer nada!

-Tía Katniss, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Quieres otro helado?- Apenas fue consciente de que el niño a su lado le tocaba el brazo-¿Por qué lloras?

¿Llorar?, ¿En qué momento había empezado a llorar?. Eso no tenía ninguna importancia ahora, su hija era más importante que mantener la calma, aun no la tenía en sus brazos y ya la estaba perdiendo. ¡Tenía que ir a algún lado!, ¿Dónde estaba su madre cuando se le necesitaba?, ¿En qué dirección estaba el hospital?

-¡Voy a ir por tía Johanna!, no se vaya a mover-dijo el pequeño mientras entraba a la heladería.

Ella apenas fue consciente de esto, tenía que ayudar a su pequeña. ¡Tenía que sacarla!, ¡Tenía que hacer algo! Estaba resuelta a ayudarla, no permitiría que nada le pasara. Algo la asusto aun más, ya no se movía. ¡Ya no la podía sentir!, ¿y si estaba muerta?, ¿La había perdido?...no…no…todo menos eso.

-¡Katniss!, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Escuchaba una voz en la lejanía, pero no tenía cabeza para nada, tenía que ayudar a su hija. Sintió como la tomaban por los ante brazos, las manos que la sostenían estaban temblando, como si se estuvieran conteniendo para no agitarla.

-L-La bebe- Logro soltar entrecortadamente.-Se movió…-se quebró su voz, y pudo sentir como una lagrima escurría por su mejilla izquierda hasta perderse en su cuello.- y ahora no…

Johanna, que era la que la sostenía comenzó a reír, ¿Cómo podía hacer eso en aquellos momentos?, ¡Su hija probablemente estaba muerta y ella se estaba riendo!, ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarla con reproche, aun estaba preocupada por su bebe…apenas fue consciente de la forma en la que Annie Cresta empujo a Johanna para que se fuera junto con el niño…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió no lo vio venir, la inestable mujer del distrito cuatro la abrazo, sin decir una palabra, amabas se acomodaron en la banca en donde antes Katniss se encontraba sentada, Annie la acomodo sobre su regazo acariciándole el cabello.

La mujer del cuatro no decía nada y aunque pareciera extraño, eso era justo lo que Katniss necesitaba. No una palabra de madre a madre, ni siquiera las palabras tranquilizadoras que le gustaría escuchar sobre la naturaleza de aquel movimiento, que era normal, inclusive una señal de que todo marchaba a la perfección.

Aun así ese silenció era reconfortante, no apagaba del todo su angustia. Pero sabía que Annie entendía lo que le pasaba, seguro para la mujer del distrito cuatro aquella situación fue cien veces peor…y ahí estaba el pequeño Finnick, dando vueltas.

-Katniss, está bien tener miedo, si no supiéramos lo que es el miedo, no podríamos descubrir lo que es la valentía. –Aquella mujer siempre había sido un misterio para ella. Lo cierto era que aun lo era, sin embargo en este momento, todo estaba tan claro…era una de las personas más valientes que había conocido.

Sin darse cuenta Katniss comenzó a reír y asintió con la cabeza a Annie; Tal vez no podría dejar de lado aquel miedo de perder a su hija antes de verla, pero estaría ahí pronto, la vería reír, correr, jugar con otros niños…y valdría la pena todo ese miedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario<strong>: Para mí que Delly ahora es rica, porque tiene una heladería. xDD

Mi madre me dijo que cuando estaba embarazada de mi quería comer verduras e,e' no le creo, pero se me hizo una idea original, por eso la puse. XDD


End file.
